It is desirable to store boats out of the water when not in use. Particularly in salt water environments, water can lead to rapid corrosion of metal parts, and depreciation of other parts of the boat. Further, in many salt water environments, storage of the boat hull in the water leads to fouling of the hull, propellers and through hulls that communicate with boat utilities. Barnacle growth, for example, occurs in many salt water environments, and such fouling reduces performance of the boat hull and propulsion systems.
It is also desirable to lift boats out of the water for maintenance.
Many boats and ships are very large. There is a need for boat lifts that can accommodate larger vessels, and can be transported on highways for installation in water, without obtaining special permits due to the width and/or length of the transported boat lift.